


An Angels Desire

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x18, Blow Job, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Cas, dom! cas, sub! dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 5x18. Point of No Return. Cas is angry because Dean was willing to surrender the angel even after he'd rebelled heaven for him, so he finds his own way in punishing Dean in the dark alley he has dragged him into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angels Desire

Cas was pressing Dean into the wall of the dark alley, his face so close that Dean could feel his breath on his cold lips. He was shivering under the tight grip of the angel, the warm blood dripping from his mouth where Cas had just punched him in his rage. Castiel leaned in even closer, their lips almost touching now.

"I rebelled for his?" He yelled, his eyes glistening with anger, pressing his leg between Deans' who was already getting hard. "So that you could surrender to them?" He snarled now, face close and grip tight.

"Please..." Dean yelped, when Cas pressed his leg against Deans crotch, creating the friction he was longingly waiting for. After a moment Cas leaned in even closer, his hot breath ghosting over Deans ear, sending shivers down his spine and making his cock twitch as the angel whispered "Now you need to be punished..." He smirked and then let go of Dean who was was stumbling forwards and then falling onto the ground, his legs not able to hold him up.

As he laid there on his back, Cas stared down at him, a look of want written over his face. Deans hard-on was obvious now, the hard line of his dick as a contrast to his flat and trained body. "Please..." he begged again, "Please, Cas..." He needed the touch of the angel so badly, it felt like he was being torn apart, the desire eating him up alive. But Castiel thought otherwise. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Dean, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." The angel smirked again as Dean couldn't hold back a moan. Desperately the hunter tried to reach for his cock but the angel stopped him. "You better don't. You are not allowed to touch yourself until I say so." He knelt down now, climbing on top of the man that was lying underneath him.

He lowered his body, their crotches rubbing together, their lips barely touching. Cas could feel the vibrations of Deans moans against his lips, his cock painfully hard in his pants. "But first, you're gonna suck me off, because I know you want it, I can see it in your eyes, in your soul..." His clear blue eyes met the piercing green ones "You're gonna suck me off like the little cockwhore you are" He stopped to kiss Dean sloppily for a moment "And then I'll fuck you, I'll fuck you till you scream and cum, right here, right now." "Fuck... Yeah" Dean moaned, closing his eyes and bucking his hips.

But then, only half a second later, the weight of the other man's body wasn't there anymore. "Get up." Cas ordered, who was now standing at the end of Dean's feet. When Dean didn't move after a second he said it again, his tone sharper now, a dangerous calmness in his voice. "Get up."

Dean quickly obeyed, getting up hastily and stumbling to the angel. After just a moment Castiel was leaning against the wall, his hands pressing Dean down to his knees in front of him. The green eyed man leaned closer, his hot breath ghosting over the bulge in Castiels pants. "Suck me off." The angel ordered and Dean didn't waste another second and just quickly opened the fly with shaking hands and then pushing down the waistband of Cas' boxerbriefs until he was able to reach for Cas' hard and flushed cock.

He gave him a couple of strokes until he finally licked a wet stripe from the base to the head, making the angel moan obscenely. When the hunter finally took him into his mouth, the head of Cas' cock surrounded by the hot wetness he leaned his head against the wall, mouth wide open.

"Fuck yeah, Dean, just like that." he breathed, almost choking on the words when Dean took him all the way in, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Deans throat. He pushed a hand through the hair of the man kneeling in front of him, starting to fuck his mouth. "I'm gonna fuck your throat raw" he pressed through gritted teeth and Dean moaned as a response, the moan vibrating against Cas' throbbing dick.

After a few more thrusts he pulled his cock out of Deans mouth. "Enough of this." he smirked again and then Dean was pressed into the wall, face first, Cas cock pressed against his ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you into that wall now Dean, I wanna fuck you so bad, wanna feel that tight as of yours on my cock..."

He trailed off, and Dean quickly started undoing his pants and shoved them down together with his boxer. Cas didn't waste time on fingering him open and just lined himself up against Deans asshole. He knew Dean could take the pain, hell, Dean would even like it. Without a warning he pushed inside, making Dean scream first in pain and then pleasure.

"You like it when it hurts, right Dean?" Being stretched open roughly, feeling my cock in your ass?" He started thrusting deeper, and Dean moaned "Yes... Cas, god I - harder, Cas, harder... Please" As a response to Deans words Cas thrusts' became harder, and as he leaned closer to whisper into Deans ear, he brushed his prostate, because Dean let out a scream of pleasure, obscene and loud, his mouth wide open and lips still flushed from being stretched around the angels cock.

"You pretty littlle cockwhore, you looked so good down on your knees, your mouth stretched around me, your pink lips on my cock. Fuck Dean, you're so hot." "Fuck, Cas- Oh god" Dean groaned, pushing himself onto Cas' cock over and over. Castiel was close now, but so was Dean, his cock leaking pre-cum. "Scream my name, baby, I love it how you sound with a dick up your ass." Castiel moaned, thrusting into Dean, even though he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuck Dean, you're so tight, I'm gonna-" and with that he was gone, coming in Dean's ass, his thrusts erratic, riding out his orgasm. Dean moaned underneath him, cock twitching at the feeling of cum inside his ass. When he was finished, Cas pulled out and turned Dean around, kissing him hungrily before dropping to his knees.

He seductively licked off the pre-cum on Dean's dick, staring at him with his intense blue eyes, looking completely innocent. He let go of Deans cock and just said "Come for me, Dean" and Dean was gone, spurting hot stripes of cum all over the angels face.

When Dean was done Cas slowly dragged a finger across his cheek, scooping up some cum and started to lick it off his finger. After that he darted out his tongue and licked the cum that was dripping from his pink lips, staring into Deans green eyes.

"Mhm, you taste so good, Dean. Better than heaven."


End file.
